1. Technical Field
Some embodiments relate to arrangements and methods to allocate target bandwidth, which may be used for quality of service management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ever increasing demands are being placed on the performance of electronic circuitry. For example, consumers expect multimedia functionality on more and more consumer electronic devices. By way of example only, advance graphical user interfaces drive the demand for graphics processor units (GPU). HD (High definition) video demand for video acceleration is also putting an increased demand for performance on consumer electronic devices. There is a trend to provide 2D and 3D TV on an ever increasing number of consumer electronic devices.
In electronic devices, there may be two or more initiators which access one or more targets via a shared interconnect. Access to the interconnect is managed in order to provide a desired level quality of service for each of the initiators. Broadly, there are two types of quality of service management: static and dynamic. The quality of service management attempts to regulate bandwidth or latency of the initiators in order to meet the overall quality of service required by the system.